De Lobos y Dragones, Parte I: Viejas Rivalidades
by Dani Stark Gryffindor
Summary: Mientras Albus y Scorpius se acostumbran a Hogwarts, cada uno por su lado, Harry se enfrenta con los asesinatos más macabros de su carrera, y Draco intentará recuperar el antiguo prestigio e influencia de los Malfoy (Pre Slash AS/S).
1. En el Vagón

**N.d.A. **Hoy, miércoles, me parece un buen día para empezar a publicar esta saga; tendrá cinco libros, y publicaré los capítulos los martes, miércoles y sábados, así, espero que para el 20 de junio de 2015 la saga esté acabada, como según escribo voy subiendo los capítulos, no sé todavía cuantos capítulos tendrá este libro, pero les puedo asegurar que no serán menos de 20 o más de 30.

Esta aclaración ya es para los 5 libros; todos los derechos sobre Harry Potter le pertenecen a Rowling y su editorial, y yo no gano nada publicando esta historia, además los nombres de algunos de mis personajes (Robb, Jon, Aegon, Aerys) están tomados de las magnífica obra de Martin, Canción de Hielo y Fuego, aclarado esto, vamos allá.

En sus once años de vida, Albus nunca había estado tan nervioso.

James le había hablado a menudo de Hogwarts, del ambiente entre las casas en el castillo, de como los profesores Slytherin Snape & Zabini le quitaban puntos a Gryffindor por cualquier motivo, de como James tenía la admiración y el apoyo de todos los Gryffindors en el Quidditch, y de como todos esperaban mucho de él, de Albus Severus Potter, por ser hijo de quien era.

Esto era lo que le ponía más nervioso.

No quería ni decepcionar a todos los que tanto esperaban de él, ni a sus padres, ni a James, ni a su innumerable número de primos Weasley, por eso estaba dispuesto a nunca hacer el ridículo, tener miedo o mostrar debilidad, y sobre todo, a ser el mejor de su clase en todas las asignaturas, les demostraría a todos cuanto valían los Potter.

El mejor amigo de Albus desde antes de que este tuviera razón, era Robb Lupin, el hijo pequeño de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, Robb estaba dormido al lado de Albus, escuchando la música rock muggle que tanto le gustaba, no daba señales de despertar pronto, así que Albus decidió seguir su ejemplo.

Habían pasado sólo diez minutos desde que el Expreso de Hogwarts había partido, cuando dos niños abrieron el vagón de Albus & Robb, el mayor tenía ojos azules, pelo negro y piel blanca, el menor en cambio, tenía ojos verdes, pelo café y su piel era blanca, pero no tanto como la de su hermano, el menor se acercó a Albus y le dijo:

-temolesta que nos sentemos con ustedes?

-no, en absoluto.

Ambos se sentaron y el menor, al parecer más extrovertido que su hermano, le empezó a hablar a Albus:

-mi nombre es James Carmichael, y mi hermano se llama Jon, no somos británicos, nacimos en Irlanda, nuestro padre tambien es de allí, aunque nuesta madre si es británica, el trabajaba en el Gringotts irlandés, pero cuando los vampiros se rebelaron, nuestros padres decidieron venir aquí, porque era más seguro, y bueno...aquí estamos.

-yo soy Albus Potter, y mi amigo se llama Robb Lupin, no se preocupen, el siempre se duerme cuando se pone a escuhar música.

-eres el hijo de Harry Potter? No lo puedo creer! Un placer conocerte! todos los magos irlandeses adoran a tu padre!

Albus ya estaba acostumbrando a que la gente lo mirara impresionada, así que siguió hablando con James, porque Jon seguía callado, sin decir ni una palabra, parecía abstraído de todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Albus y James seguían hablando, cuando de repente se abrió otra vez la puerta del vagón y Albus vio al hijo de Draco Malfoy, Scorpius, y sus amigos, Albus rogó para que ellos simplemente lo ignoraran, pero Aegon Pucey, el mejor amigo de Scorpius le dijo:

-Potter, ni siquiera hemos llegado a la escuela y ya te juntas con sangresucias extranjeros? es que tú y tu familia no pueden caer más bajo?

Albus sintió ganas de responderle, pero Jon le dijo:

-déjalo, a palabras necias oídos sordos.

-tu, sangresucia, cállate, yo no hablo con escoria como ustedes.

-pequeño mortífago, vete antes de que decida convertirte en una rata.

Robb se había despertado y le apuntaba a Aegon con su varita mientras hablaba, en ese mismo momento, Darell, Darren y Aerys sacaron la suya, James y Albus lo hicieron también, sólo Scorpius y Jon las mantenían dentro de su bolsillo, el primero intentaba que su hermano volviera a guardar su varita, y el segundo miraba a Albus, Robb, James y Jon con una expresión difícil de descifrar.

entonces Aegon le dijo a Robb:

-ataca, tú, pequeño hombre lobo, por si no te das cuenta, somos cinco contra tres, porque hay un sangresucia demasiado cobarde para defenderse.

James y Robb estaban a punto de iniciar la pelea, cuando por tercera vez se abrió la puerta del vagón, y un niño de pelo negro, ojos cafés y piel morena, entró en el vagón y exclamó:

-ya sabía yo que la pandila de pequeños mortífagos no podía estar ni siquiera unas horas sin buscar pelea, ahora, tienen 10 segundos para irse o les juro que cuando acabe con ustedes no sereís más que manchas de sangre.

entonces Scorpius cogió el brazo de Aegon y intentó que guardara su varita pero este dijo entrecortadamente:

-Scorpius...no podemos...retirarnos así...un Slytherin no hace eso...

-vámonos, busquemos un vagón donde sentarnos, Aegon, no nos metamos en problemas.

Aegon intentó resistirse, pero cuando vio que Darell, Darren & Aerys guardaban sus varitas, se rindió y guardó la suya.

por fin los cinco se fueron.

entonces el desconocido muchacho se acercó a ellos y les dijo:

-están bien? no les alcanzaron a hacer daño?

-no, gracias por tu ayuda-contestó Robb.

-mi nombre es Sirius Willoch, tú debes ser Robb Lupin, y tú Albus Potter, pero no sé quienes son vuestros amigos.

-James Carmichael y este es mi hermano Jon, somos irlandeses.

-mucho gusto, yo tampoco soy británico, nací en Noruega, pero como mi abuelo si era británico, mis padre insistieron en que estudiara aquí.

y así los cinco niños empezaron a hablar, Albus sentía un hormigueo en el estómago; siempre habían sido sólo él y Robb, nunca se habían juntado con otros niños, excepto ocasionalmente con su prima Rose, o con James y sus primos Fred y Michael, y ahora, en soló una hora, habían pasado de ser dos a ser cinco, todos sus miedos e incertidumbres se habían ido; sabía que con la ayuda de sus nuevos amigos, las cosas en Hogwarts serían mucho más fáciles.


	2. La Ceremonia de Selección

**N.d.A. **Espero que les guste!.

Cuando el expreso de Hogwarts llegó por fin al castillo, Albus, que había estado tranquilo durante el resto del viaje, volvió a pensar con angustia en que casa lo pondrían: no le importaría terminar en Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff, pero a pesar de las palabras que su padre le había dicho antes de subir al tren, no quería terminar en Slytherin: seguramente Snape y Zabini le harían la vida imposible, junto a Scorpius y sus amigos, y todos sus nuevos amigos lo abandonarían, puede que incluso su hermano y sus primos dejaran de hablarle.

Mientras meditaba, Albus se metía con Robb, Sirius, James & Jon en los botes para cruzar el lago, James & Sirius estaban hablando de todos los lugares que habían visitado; habían estado en Noruega, Suecia, Islandia, Canadá, Holanda, Francia, Italia, Estados Unidos, Rumanía, Rusia, Japón, Corea del Sur, Australia y Nueva Zelanda, y en cada uno de esos países habían conocido criaturas fascinantes que no pensaban que pudieran existir, como los Dollwies, criaturas neozelandesas que eran mitad lobo mitad dragón, y que de adultos podían llegar a medir 16 metros y a pesar unas buenas toneladas, sin mencionar que se podían comer una vaca de un bocado.

De lejos, Albus pudo ver a Scorpius y sus amigos: parecía que Aegon tenía ganas de tirar a Aerys del bote, pero esté se resistía y recibía ayuda de Darell y Darren, Scorpius mientras tanto, estaba meditando, parecía que estaba tan nervioso como él, Albus no se podía imaginar porque estaba nervioso: era obvio que él iría a Slytherin, era inconcebible que fuera a cualquier otra casa.

Por fin los botes tocaron tierra firme, Albus y sus amigos bajaron, listos para iniciar la ceremonia de selección, cuando entró por primera vez en el Gran Comedor, Albus se quedó impresionado: James le había dicho que era grande, pero nunca había pensado que fuera _tan _grande, Albus pudo ver como desde la mesa de Gryffindor, todos sus primos lo saludaban y le deseaban suerte.

La primera en ser elegida fue Angie Funk, que terminó en Ravenclaw, luego siguieron otros 10 niños que terminaron mayoritariamente en Gryffindor, hasta que le llegó el turno a James, cuando el profesor Flitwick lo llamó, James fue valientemente a ponerse el Sombrero, esté, aparentemente no lo dudó mucho:

-Gryffindor!.

Albus vio como las mesas de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw aplaudían a James, que alegremente tomó sitio en la mesa, luego Flitwick llamó a Jon, Albus deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que terminara también en Gryffindor, pero al principio, el Sombrero dudó mucho, parecía estar hablando con él, hasta que al final, cuando parecía que a Albus & James les iba a dar un infarto, el Sombrero gritó:

-Gryffindor!.

Otra vez Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw aplaudieron, pues nadie quería que dos hermanos terminaran en diferentes casas.

Luego, pasaron 7 niños más, entre ellos los dos hermanos Goyle, que predeciblemente terminaron en Slytherin, antes de que le llegara el turno a Robb, Albus maldijo la suerte de que el apellido Potter estuviera muy abajo en el orden alfabético, Robb soló necesitó ponerse el Sombrero para que este lo mandara a Gryffindor, ahora soló faltaban Sirius y él para que los cinco pudieran estar juntos, sigueron pasando los niños entre ellos Aerys y Scorpius, que obviamente terminaron en Slytherin, a ellos, soló los propios Slytherin y algunos Ravenclaw los aplaudieron: las heridas de la guerra seguían siendo muy profundas, por fin le llegó el turno a él, Albus pensó que no sería capaz siquiera de caminar, pero sacó fuerzas, y se movió hasta llegar al Sombrero, cuando se lo puso, el Sombrero le dijo:

-Umm, interesante, muy interesante, harías un buen papel en Hufflepuff, tienes muchos valores de esa casa, que piensas?

-Yo...esto...preferiría ir a Gryffindor.

-Seguro? umm...allí puedes sufrir muchas presiones por ser hijo de quien eres.

-No importa.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, entonces serás...

-GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de los leones estalló en vitores; Albus para ellos era el premio gordo de la noche, todos querían darle palmadas en la espalda o apretarle la mano, por fin, Albus, se pudo sentar con James, Jon y Robb, esperaba que Sirius terminara también con ellos.

Despúes de Albus siguió Aegon, que terminó en Slytherin, y luego 12 alumnos más, hasta que al final solo quedaban Sirius y Rose, la prima de Albus, está terminó en Ravenclaw, y cuando Sirius fue a ponerse el Sombrero, Albus pensó que terminaría con su prima en Ravenclaw, cuando por fin el Sombrero dijo Gryffindor, Albus dio un suspiro de alivio, y se alegró de que los cinco hubieran terminado juntos.

Scorpius sabía que apenas fueran a dormir, Aegon le echaría una buena bronca, por evitar una buena pelea, y dejar en ridículo a sus familias, desde que salieron del vagón de Potter y sus amigos había querido hacerlo, pero había tenido que aguantar, pero no se arrepentía, no quería luchar contra un Potter, sabía que eso soló causaría que todos los esfuerzos de su padre para recuperar la influencia Malfoy, se fueran a la basura, además, Albus y sus amigos no le habían hecho nada, por eso cuando Aegon estaba a punto de hablar del tema, él dijo:

-Aegon, no lo hice por cobarde, no te das cuenta que aunque los hubiéramos derrotado, el padre de Potter tomaría represalias con nuestras familias? y que su hermano nos haría la vida imposible los siguientes cinco años?.

-No...no había pensado en eso.

-Pues piénsalo, un Slytherin piensa en todo antes de actuar.

Scorpius agradecía que su dormitorio tuviera cinco camas, porque así nadie se tendría que hacer con desconocidos, además, la cuestión de quien se sacrificaría, sería abrir la caja de Pandora, pues Darell y Darren tenían que estar juntos, lo mismo Aerys y Aegon, y él no era una opción, al ser el líder "natural" del grupo.

Albus estaba lleno de dicha: no soló estaban los cinco en la misma casa, sino que también estaban en la misma habitación, al ser esta de 5 camas, él había conseguido la cama qu estaba al lado de la ventana, a su lado estaba Robb, despúes Sirius, a continuación James, y al final, Jon. Sirius, Robb & James estaban inmersos en un debate sobre cual era la mejor asignatura de Hogwarts; Robb pensaba que era Historia de la Magia, mientras que Sirius y James decían que nada superaba a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Jon estaba profundamente dormido, y Albus, no tardó en dormirse pronto, tambíen, por fin había llegado a Hogwarts, ahora le podría demostrar a todos cuanto valia.


End file.
